


Useless

by RaygunCourtesan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Bondage, Consensual, Cuckquean, Degradation, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Humiliation, Lesbians in Space, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Raceplay, Tribadism, Verbal Humiliation, emotional masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaygunCourtesan/pseuds/RaygunCourtesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Shepard hooks up with another woman, Liara is forced to watch and learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Useless

Liara squirmed. The ropes bit into her skin as she moved, their coarse braids tight against her and rubbing trails of fire. Her gaze fell from the bed to where her knees met the cold steel of the table, reminded unkindly of the dull ache that'd been building there against the unrelenting surface.

As a ragged, throaty moan filled the air in concert with a strained cry of bed springs, Liara clenched her eyes shut.

"So good..." Shepard's husky voice purred from the disheveled sheets. "...good girl."

In her self-enforced blindness, Liara could keenly hear the fabric's rasping slide. The sound of skin, slapping against skin, punctuating the erratic melody of fervid breathing.

Her cheeks burned, a deep flush of heat rising through her face, Liara squeezed her eyes closed tighter, seeking relief against the itching heat filling them, even as she fought against the lump growing in her throat.

"Oh Sam..." the Commander gasped again, the bed springs singing their chorus as Shepard moved upon the bed she and Liara shared.

"Oohhhhh!" Shepard cried in sudden, startled pitch. A giggle that was pure filth soon followed, accompanied by a sharp slap and a muffled squeal that rang out to Shepard's encouraging admonishment. "You dirty, dirty girl!"

She knew that she would regret doing so, but Liara opened her eyes and lifted them to the source of the sounds.

The Commander rested upon all fours, her naked body pale. Exertion had drawn Shepard's muscular figure taut, long limbs rendered in rounded crests gentle valleys as her powerful thighs straddled a radiant fan of black hair. Beneath her, a rich brown body of long lithe limbs and gentle curves writhed, a sharp contrast that only served to burn the image deeper into Liara's memory.

Shepard's hands lay hidden behind the furrows of crumbled sheets that lay strewn around them, but her arm pumped with vigorous motion between the prostrate woman's thighs, setting her firm breasts trembling as they hung beneath her.

The bed creaked again, Shepard's knees drawing inward, releasing the ardent pressure that'd the smothered the other woman's face and driven her head uncomfortably into the springs. "So much better..." she hissed.

A ragged, urgent gasp answered the Commander, heaving breaths testament to the intensity of the service the woman had just provided. Shepard swung one leg free, her muscular back turned to Liara, her short choppy hair concealing nothing of the woman's body.

"What...do you...expect?" Traynor's clipped accent carrying through her labored gasping as she Shepard slid her thigh between hers, head rolling to the side, her dark eyes wandering lazily across Liara's bound body, unreservedly following the line of tensed thighs to where the ropes cleaved through her smooth azure and spread open, invitingly, climbing her textured blue body with their fiery red lines and settling on the Asari's chest.

Liara squirmed again, Traynor's gaze met hers suddenly, her mouth smeared with Shepard's juices, proof of her aptitude in pleasing the commander. She snapped her head away, unwilling to look Samantha in the eye. But still, she could feel that critical gaze roaming her skin. It made her want to cover up, to shield her intimate self from view. Her wrists twisted in the tight fitting cuffs that joined her wrists to her ankles, the white leather unyielding. The locks jingled, announcing the futile motion, denying her dignity the respite of quiet helplessness.

Liara's meager struggles drew both women's attention, their love-making paused for a moment as they turned their eyes on her and drank in her humiliation.

And they laughed.

Traynor was the one to actually giggle and it made Liara's blood boil. The woman mocked her misery. For a moment her anger surged, the familiar flicker of static filling her fingers. A biotic field would wipe the smirk off her face.

Her eyes screwed up tight again, trying to shut the view out. Liara sucked in a deep, calming breath that swelled her chest and the flicker faded.

"We're the same." Traynor's giggles and gasping subsided, she resumed her earlier response. "Two women, two humans together. We know exactly how the other works."

We. Two. Together. The conjoined identity Traynor was claiming stung like a slap to the face. Liara flicked her tongue against the large white ball that forced her mouth open, pushing against the gag, fighting for a moment to spit it out and shout her repudiation. But the straps help firm.

"True..." Shepard replied, the exact same tone she'd use in a strategy session, conceding a meritorious point well argued. Here, now, she'd weaponised it. "Most Asari pick it up though. Doesn't take them three days off Thessia to gain as much 'experience' as most human women get in a year..."

"So what's her excuse?" Traynor asked, leadingly. She didn't wait for an answer, her thighs closed around Shepard's, sliding down the bed until she lay beneath the Commander's hanging breasts. With one hand moving to cradle the supple flesh, her head rose up, craning her neck to close her mouth around the woman's nipple.

"Don't know. Defective, maybe?" Shepard's shrugging answer hurt the most yet. Defective. Like she were malfunctioning hardware. A machine that didn't work right. A product that wasn't of satisfactory quality and should be returned for a new one. And the 'new one' was right there, suckling greedily on Shepard's tit. "A prude too."

Shepard moaned loudly, Traynor's mouth enveloping her breast with moist heat made her back arch. She did nothing to hide her pleasure, pressing into the suckling mouth and lightly kneading fingers. Liara's own nipples swelled, and unconsciously, straining against an ache building behind them, she followed suit.

The ropes bit into her flesh again. Liara had always been proud of her breasts - for a race that tended toward lithe and lean figures, she had regarded them as a generous swell. Her mother had always said she'd had a similar bust at her age. By human standards however, they were quite modest - not small by any measure, but quite non-descript. Shepard had once described them as 'cute'. That wasn't the word she used to describe to women like Miranda, or the other women who caught her eye.

When Liara surprised Shepard with her enhancement, the woman had all but torn the clothes from her. They'd made love every night that month. Generous, overflowing handful's each, she could stand side by side with Lawson. Shepard loved the way they'd bounce, hang and swing. But she received looks now. Those she'd known in the past couldn't help but notice the change, strangers would stare when they thought she wasn't looking. Asari were the worst - no maiden had a chest like that without wanting it, and Liara couldn't help but imagine they knew exactly why she'd done it, and passed judgment accordingly.

The way that Shepard looked at her since made it all worth while, but now she moaned another woman's name, ground another woman's thigh and called her defective. The act of devotion now felt obscene. Her breasts bulged, tightly wound rope binding their base, constricting the tissue into lewd globes that jutted from her chest, framed by the harness as if they didn't attract enough attention as it was.

"Is that why you want me?" Traynor's lips smacked noisily as she broke the contact with Shepard's breast, her suckling mouth snapping free with long strings of saliva still joining her to the swollen, stiff nipple. Her crisp enunciation somehow lent the allegation more gravitas "'Cause she's defective?"

"Uh huh..." Shepard grunted, her outside thigh drawing up Traynor's leg, knee pressing into her hip as she ground her cunt against the other woman urgently. "I deserve better than some bookish freak who doesn't know how to fuck."

Shepard knew just where to press. She knew where Liara was self-conscious, and where she was confident. She knew how to twist one against the other, Samantha didn't but she was an able assistant tormenter - teeing Liara up for Shepard to take another painful swing.

And she was a freak. Of a sort. Pure-blooded Asari, a social taboo she'd never been able to shake growing up. A source of sniggering and cruelty amongst children. "Which one is your birth-giver again?" was a surprisingly innocuous phrase to an outsider, but it was a constant reminder that she was viewed as wrong. She felt like a child again, excluded and unwanted. She wanted to hide. Wanted to find a book and disappear into it. Wanted her mother to gather her up in her arms and call her 'Little Wing' and tell her she was loved and precious.

Traynor's back arched as she felt Shepard start to thrust against her, the loud slaps of wet skin on skin as the friction between their mounds built. Her hands reached for Shepard's hips, pulling and grasping, urging the muscular woman to thrusts against her all the harder. "Fuck! Fuck me, Shepard! Make me yours! "

Shepard's hand moved to cradle Traynor's head, fingers winding through her hair like a leash. The Commander's head turned to Liara. "Open your eyes, little wing..." she entreated. The tone was soft, almost maternal, but the intention was anything but.

Liara obeyed. Her eyes blinked open and warm, salty tears brimmed in her vision as the lump in her throat continued to grow.

"Watch us." Shepard ordered, her grip on Traynor's hair used to wrench the woman's head up and press her mouth back to her breast. Without further prompting, Samantha began to suckle. Her cheeks hollowed as she noisily and greedily began to slurp.

Shepard began to thrust harder as Samantha had pleased, her body bucking forward, the sounds of their slick fucking echoing around the cabin as they wetly thrust and ground into one another. "You. Might. Learn. Something."

Liara's eyes lifted, wet and glistening, to where the two women were joined. Tears began to trickle down her freckled cheeks as she watched Shepard's muscular body vigorously rutting against Traynor's softer frame. Each rivulet of salty fluid burning her face with shame.

Sam's mouth snapped free of Shepard's breast, taking a moment to flicker her long tongue across the turgid nub. "Freak huh?" she repeated, as the thrusting rocked her body, free leg wrapping around Shepard's waist as she strained to push herself tighter into the wet heat of their grinding cunts, gasping out one more humiliation. "Must...be why...she looks like...a cow."

The laugh that Shepard answered it with cut to the bone and Liara's head fell, the gag and the growing lump in her throat had long since precluded swallowing. Saliva had overflowed her lips and soaked her chin, and now it dribbled down her lewdly presented breasts, leaving them glistening under the light. Helplessly drooling over her swollen, pornographic 'udders' as she watched their display with mournful, empty and hopeless eyes.

"Should...have her...calved." Traynor goaded on as both women stared at the shameful display, hungry eyes watching the tears roll down Liara's cheeks in silent suffering. "Sure...you could...find...volunteers. Asari cunt...its...pretty popular."

"Good idea." Shepard hissed with naked excitement, her bucking hips throwing the full weight of her body into the thrusts. "If she can't give a decent fuck, she can at least start milking."

That was the limit. Liara stood degraded, humiliated, helpless, rejected and ridiculed on a precipice but that pushed her over the edge. Not only pushed out of Shepard's bed for a better woman, but now to be discarded and passed around. Bred and milked like an animal.

The knot in Liara's throat rose up, her eyes clenched tight sending salty tears streaming down her burning face and a low wailing sob spilling around the gag, the straps hollowed her cheeks and the obstruction made her jaw ache and distorted the noise into a meaningless, droning moan of misery that quickened the flow of drool over her tightly bound breasts.

Shepard groaned loudly in pleasure as she watched Liara break. All the pushing. All the goading. All the taunting had led her here and she crushed her body down to Traynor's, flattening the woman beneath her powerful frame. Sam's cunt spasmed under the ferocity of Shepard's passion, her chance to cry out with pleasure in response stifled as Shepard forced her breast back into the woman's mouth, almost smothering her in the supple flesh.

"Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Yes! Fuck! Oh Sam! Oh Sam!" Shepard wasn't letting up. She cursed, she grunted, she thrust with all her might, she fucked Traynor into the very spot Liara slept each night and she cried out the human's name. "Fuck you're so good! So good!"

Her attention turned from Sam to Liara. The blue Asari's eyes still downcast, she could see the motion and hear everything but Shepard's snarled demand to look at them brought her gaze back up. Tear stained cheeks and glistening eyes were met by pure, unrestrained lust. Shepard ground into Traynor with a savage, violent urgency she'd never used on Liara herself.

"This is what a good fuck looks like!" Shepard spat at Liara, as the Asari's bound body shook, wracked with sobs that tightened her belly and make her swollen, bruising udders bounce in their bondage. "She's making me cum, Liara! She's getting me off, so, so fucking hard! Look at it you wet little whore!"

The ropes that cut through Liara's labia were drenched. They'd tightened with the moisture and now rasped against her inner folds. They split well before her aching clit, denying her the stimulation from her bondage. "This isn't about you." she'd been told when Shepard had put her here when all this began. "This is about me getting what I deserve, because you're not good enough to give it to me." the words and the restriction had turned her on immensely, anticipating what was going to happen, being helpless to influence it. Shepard would get a terrific fuck, and she would suffer through it.

"You're useless." Shepard kept on throwing emotional punch after punch, timing them with her brutal thrusts into Sam's warm, yielding flesh. "Good for nothing."

Liara fought against her bonds, the arching of her back only tightened the pressure that squeezed her breasts, her nipples and clit hard as bullets and the agony of unfulfilled sensation bleeding into her sobbing break down, muffled screams of frustration and misery tumbling together as she struggled to curl up, to disappear into herself, to be somewhere else while her azure dripped onto the growing puddle on the table beneath her.

"When I took an Asari cunt into my bed I thought I'd be getting a real slut! Someone who could get me off whenever I needed. But you can't even be a fucking whore right! I got some wilting flower who can't fuck! A failure of a fuck toy. The only Asari in the galaxy who isn't a born whore!"

Sam began to spasm beneath Shepard - whether she was getting off on the abuse being piled upon her, Liara didn't know, but the frantic motions and muffled grunts were so familiar. She watched in mortified horror as Shepard, her Shepard, fucked the woman into an orgasm before her eyes.

"You'll always be the last resort! I'll make you do the messed up shit nobody else will. You're not special. You're not good/ You're just convenient."

Liara screamed.

The gag had robbed her of language. Her bondage had robbed her of resistance. Shepard and Samantha had stolen her dignity for a dildo. She felt used. She felt cheap. She felt angry, and resigned. The scream was every intelligible sentiment, every ounce of remaining strength, every shred of self-respect she had left. She summoned them up, forced them into her lungs and she screamed.

Sam came first. Her body pinned beneath Shepard's, the Commander's breast crushed to her mouth, smothering her as she held in her place for the possessive, domineering fuck. Traynor's lungs burned, her body began to spasm, instinct taking over and forcing her to fight for air as the surges of electric pleasure from their coupling raced through her.

The orgasm was like a tidal wave, it rushed out of the enclosing darkness. Samantha thrashed and fought, she jerked and bounced and squirmed and through it all Shepard held her down, allowing her nothing but submission as the powerful woman ground out her own orgasm to the music of Liara's suffering cries. The broken sobbing and look of utter defeat and debasement in the Asari's eyes like an aphrodisiac that fuelled her toward an ever rising crest and with the final primal scream, allowed herself to fall into euphoric release.

They lay together, Samantha and Shepard, for long minutes afterwards. Traynor drifted on a hazy cloud while Shepard continued a slow, determined grind into her body, stroking brown skin and soft curves, running her fingers affectionately over Samantha's body, caressing her hair soothingly and brushing light kisses across her face. Shepard never broke eye contact with Liara the entire time, the Asari left to shudder and sob her quiet misery as her partner poured upon this other, superior, woman the affection she craved.

"Stay the night." Shepard broke the silence between them, half way between order and invitation. A murmur of assent from Traynor and Shepard lifted Samantha's chin toward hers, their lips met in slow, sensual strokes, broken only by Liara's plaintive weeping.

"She won't bother us." Shepard cooed to Sam as the woman's eyes flickered with concern for the crying Asari. "I'll lock her in the shower when we're done."


End file.
